


Behind the Horizon of Preconceptions

by ragnarok89



Series: Femslash February 2018 [6]
Category: Avatar: Legend of Korra
Genre: Developing Relationship, Drabble, Drama, During Canon, F/F, Femslash February, Femslash February 2018, Gen, Honor, Inspired By Tumblr, Inspired by Music, Missing Scene, Older Characters, One Shot, Random Encounters, Rare Pairings, Season/Series 04, Short One Shot, Unresolved Emotional Tension, Women In Power
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-07
Updated: 2018-02-07
Packaged: 2019-03-14 23:06:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13600362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ragnarok89/pseuds/ragnarok89
Summary: Drabble. Perhaps there was something they both could learn.





	Behind the Horizon of Preconceptions

Fire Lord Izumi was an interesting sort of woman. She took charge and knew what had to be done, for the sake of her people and for what was right. Kya definitely knew that Izumi had a legacy to uphold, of the past and future; she was similar in that regard.

The only difference was that, while Izumi took the mantle of Fire Lord, Kya ventured to the world and saw what it had to offer. She saw sights and met people who could help her with a perspective she might never had realized before. That could help them both in the long run.

Perhaps there was something they both could learn. Perhaps, a thing or two.

"So, do you think you have what it takes?" she asked, steel grey eyes meeting Kya's. Challenging her.

"I've got more than the means to take it on," Kya replied, her voice almost wavering, but firm at the last possible moment. "It's a question of whether or not we can work together. That is, if you want to." She reached out her hand, hanging and waiting for a response from the Fire Lord.

Izumi was taken aback at the gesture, but after only a thought, she slightly smiled and took Kya's hand.

"I will," she spoke. Kya couldn't help but smile back.


End file.
